Poisonous Feelings and Broken Promises
by CyanideR47
Summary: In Ylisse, a place where being homosexual is considered a sin, the prince Chrom falls in love with the tactician of the Shepherds. How will he manage to live with this feeling without damaging himself and Robin?
1. Chapter 1

His white silky locks. His pale skin. His pink lips. His entire body. His courage. His smile. His… _everything_. For Chrom, the prince of Ylisse, Robin was the perfect man. The bluenette had never felt any kind of "romantic" interest in anybody, until he met the white haired tactician that now crowded every corner of his brain.

In a miserable attempt to get rid of those inappropriate thoughts, Chrom got up of his bed, making the mattress crunch under his movements. It was a cold night and everybody in the Ylisse palace was sleeping, except the prince. During the last weeks he hadn't been able to sleep a wink nor focus in the battles, the only thing fluttering around in his head was Robin.

The Ylissean buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled sigh from his chest. When there was no air left in his lungs, Chrom put on a pair of trousers and a tunic -since he used to sleep naked- and head for the gardens. After several minutes of walking quietly, the lord arrived to the palace fields and sat on a bench near a couple of trees.

When he was younger he used to go and think there for hours, hiding from his father or the multiple nurses that were supposed to take care of him. More than a dozen years had passed since those times and now his sister, Emmeryn, ruled over the Halidom of Ylisse and he was the captain of the Shepherds. During this period, he met a lot of people and friends but Chrom didn't feel anything towards them like he did for Robin.

The prince stayed on the old bench for almost an hour, feeling the cold breeze messing his cobalt hair and started to fall asleep. Suddenly a low voice arrived to his ears like a caress, waking him up "Chrom, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Robin asked as he sat next to Chrom and placed a hand on his shoulder, worried about his friend.

The Ylissean flinched and stretched slightly, banishing the last shreds of sleep that clouded his mind. "Oh Robin. I'm fine thanks, I came here to relax since I find it difficult to sleep…" Chrom said slowly, forcing each word to pass through his dry throat. He wanted to stay with Robin as much time as he could but with every moment that they talked and laughed together, the bluenette's feelings turned more and more confusing.

"Ah I see, is there something you want to talk about?" The tactician asked with a gentle smile. Something moved inside Chrom -maybe his mind, maybe his heart, maybe his soul- and he knew it was the right moment to tell Robin his feelings. The only obstacle was the fact that he didn't know how to say it.

"Robin, I… I am alone" Chrom began, feeling the white haired man's hand stroking his shoulder slowly. "But Chrom, you're not alone. You have the Shepherds, your sisters and all the Ylissean people" The tactician replied. Robin had admired Chrom's strength since the lord found him unconscious in a field a couple of months ago, he never thought of the bluenette as a lonely person but as a leader. The white haired man knew that that admiration turned into something deeper, but he was afraid of telling Chrom about it. Robin knew the prince would probably have plans of marrying a beautiful princess and having descendants that would inherit his titles. The tactician considered himself a coward, and decided that being by Chrom's side would be enough but his feelings continued developing inevitably.

"Robin?" The lord asked as he turned to face the mentioned man. Robin shuddered under the bluenette's gaze and babbled a low 'yeah', feeling the cobalt orbs staring as his own in silence during more time than the normal. The tactician had always liked Chrom's eyes; for him, they always shined more than the sky and its color was a symbol of freedom, they showed him the good and honest things of the world like the reflection of his own feelings. They were his first and most loved memory.

"I mean, I need someone to love and to be loved. I don't want to deny nor reject my feelings, I refuse to live in a big lie. I want to stay with the man I love and that's you, Robin. I love you." Chrom said as he grabbed one of the white haired man's hands and kissed its back softly.

Robin's eyes widened as his heart jumped against his chest. His entrails twisted and got mixed inside him, making him squeak quietly. _This must be one of my dream, a really real one. I should enjoy it then. _Robin thought and like in said dreams, he got on top of Chrom's lap and kissed him deeply. The prince froze when the thinner man's lips contacted his and moaned in the tactician's mouth. Robin continued devouring the lord's lips, waiting for the dream to finish in any second. But when he felt Chrom creeping his hands under his trousers and something hot against his thigh, he broke the kiss and blushed scarlet.

"Robin? What's wrong?" The bluenette panted, trying to recover from the hard kiss. It wasn't a dream. "Chrom, I want this to happen but we can't. You're the prince" Robin whispered with an embarrassed tone. It was very complicated for him to say that but the tactician knew it was the best for him and the captain of the Shepherds.

Chrom looked at him with astonishment. Yes, his love was right; besides he had waited for that moment more than he worried about other's opinions. The bluenette shook his head and and kissed the white haired man intensely after saying "I just care about us", making Robin gasp in his mouth.

The Ylissean started fingering with the laces of the thinner man's tunic, undid them and pulled the clothe off, uncovering Robin's bare torso. The prince disconnected his mouth from the other man's smooth lips, leaned his face over Robin's pale chest and licked one of his erected nipples as he squeezed the other one between his strong fingers. The tactician grabbed the bluenette's muscular shoulders and cried out, feeling his sensitive skin being rubbed by Chrom's wet tongue.

Chrom shivered when he heard the sounds made by the white haired man and slid his free hand down Robin's back, making the slender muscles arch under his touches. "C…Chrom, not here please!" Robin moaned as he tried to move apart from him, but he just got to feel the prince's knee pressing against his own erection. Chrom noticed so and continued playing with the white haired man's nipple in his mouth, biting the pink nub softly as he touched his ass with both hands.

Robin couldn't believe that was really happening but the whimpers and moans coming out from his throat were so loud that he was unable to think of them situation as another dream anymore. The tactician blushed as he felt pulling his trousers down his legs and revealing his buttcheeks and part of his member. Robin moaned when the air caressed his warm skin and tied to cover himself with embarrassment.

Finally, Chrom took the annoying clothe off and spared his mouth from the tactician's hard and wet nipple, staring at his now completely bare body with an amazed gaze. "Robin… do you want this?" The prince inquired quietly. Robin swallowed with some difficulty and after several seconds of silence he answered: "I… I want this, Chrom"

The white haired man pressed his palm on the bluenette's tunic, feeling his heart beating rapidly under his slim fingers and bent to kiss the prince. Chrom groaned in pleasure at Robin's shy movements and looked again at said man, breaking their kiss. The white haired man was still sitting on his knee, entirely nude. Despite the usual cold air of Ylisse, his body was sweaty and his face flushed. For Chrom, that was a complete turn on.

The Ylissean sighed and took two of his own fingers inside his mouth and when they were dripping wet, he touched Robin's ass until he found his entrance and slid both of the fingers inside him. The tactician cried out at the feeling of his tight muscles being opened painfully. Chrom moved his fingers slightly and waited for the white haired man to adjust before adding another one and shift them around. Robin screamed when the prince brushed his spot and covered his reddened face trying to hold back his sharp cries. "Chrom! S…Stop please!" Chrom kissed the tactician's forehead. He couldn't stand his hard member anymore and the sight of the tactician's shaft just made him draw his trousers down with a quick movement, allowing his huge cock to jump out of the garment freely. Robin looked with wide eyes at Chrom's member and gasped as the lord pulled his fingers out of him, letting some icy air touch his inner walls for a brief moment. Chrom grabbed with both hands the thinner man's hips and lifted him so the head of his member was brushing his warm entrance.

"Robin, are you fine?" Chrom asked gently. The tactician nodded and held the bluenette's strong shoulders. Suddenly, Chrom pushed his hips up and felt himself surrounded by Robin's narrow muscles. The tactician screamed in pleasure and tensed his entire body, tightening his entrance even more around the blue haired man. Chrom moaned as he felt more of the smaller man's heat. He grabbed the tactician's member and started stroking it as he sucked on Robin's pale neck.

"Ohh! Chrom, take me!" The white haired man groaned and pushed himself up and down using the Ylissean's shoulders. Chrom obeyed Robin and bucked his hips quickly as he raised the speed of his strokes. The white haired man's breath became ragged as Chrom brushed a part close to his prostate. The prince noticed and hit his spot with a quick strike. Robin whimpered and cried out as he orgasmed on the prince's hand and his own chest.

Chrom felt Robin's heat tightening more around him, making him groan and explode inside the tactician with a couple of thrusts more. Chrom's release spilled out of Robin and fell onto the bluenette's lap. Both of the panting men stayed in that position for a moment until Robin collapsed on the prince's chest and rested his head on his shoulder. Chrom hugged his trembling waist and pulled the tactician closer.

"Chrom, I love you. I'm sorry" He whispered. "Shhh, it's fine. There's nothing to be sorry for" The blue haired man replied as he started fingering Robin's white locks. "This isn't fine. We should feel this, we're both men and you're the prince" Robin said.

"Don't worry, Robin. This won't damage you… I promise" Chrom said as he kissed the tactician's tiny nose softly. Robin cuddled more with the Ylissean still inside him and when he was about to fall asleep from exhaustion a loud cough surprised him and made both of the men wake up quickly.

Phila, the leader of of Ylisse's Pegasus Knight Squadron and Emmeryn's bodyguard was looking at them with her red eyes filled with repulsion. The short woman looked at the tactician's clothes on the grass and then at them again. His lips turned into a twisted smirk before she shouted "Prince Chrom, may Naga forgive your sin"


	2. Chapter 2

"Emmeryn! You can't allow this!" Chrom shouted at his sister, hoping that she would understand his situation. Emmeryn's personal bodyguard, who was standing next to the blond woman, shifted her hand towards her sword in an instinctive action of defense, acquired over the several years serving as the protector of the Exalt. Emmeryn raised her fragile left hand slowly, indicating her to wait. After Phila had discovered him and Robin, she took the swordsman to his sister's room and a guard apprehended the tactician, separating the couple of men.

"You know our rules, Chrom. What you did with that… man is a forbidden behavior in Ylisse" Chrom's sister said with a tone as soft as the silk-made dress she was wearing. "Emm, sister. You must listen to us!" The blue haired man said anxiously but he was silenced with a quick hit on the nape of his neck, provided by the soldier that was holding Chrom's wrists back for the sake of insulate the Exalt of Ylisse from her own brother.

"I will organize a public judge and I will listen to your arguments then, just because you are the prince. Otherwise you would be executed unhesitatingly… But if you acknowledge that Robin cursed and made you perform those profane acts, you are not going to be chastened and you will have the tactician's head tomorrow" Emmeryn teased.

Chrom eyes widened as his weakened arms and legs began trembling. What was Emmeryn trying to do? _Damage Robin… Never._

"Oh I notice that you weren't expecting such a peaceful solution" The blonde woman continued "Assuming that you are going to accept this _generous _offering, I, the Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse, pardon-"

"No" Chrom husked slowly, cutting his sister off.

Silence laid its cold and deceitful wings over them with expectation. "W… What did you said, Chrom?" Emmeryn questioned with an austere tone, giving him an incandescent gaze. The prince looked back at his sister's clear eyes and using all the strength left in his body, he said firmly: "No, I don't accept your stupid offering… And I don't accept you to damage Robin. You have to listen to me, all this Ylissean rules are unfair, sister…"

Emmeryn walked towards Chrom and stopped in front of him with a sigh, just a few inches were separating their faces. "The judge will be in three days, you have till than to decide if you appreciate your life as the prince of Ylisse. Now, your little boy is in the dungeons, I hope he is still only yours… And remember this: from today, I am not your sister" Emmeryn's words were more hurtful than anything she had said before. Her warning kept pulsating inside Chrom's head as if it was trying to drive him insane with its invisible poison. The same kind of poison that was part of Chrom and Robin's feelings towards each other.

Without giving a response, the blue haired captain of the Shepherds pulled his own wrists free, letting the tense articulations breath as if they had been suffocated, and ran out of the room. The soldier that was "escorting" the blue haired lord looked at Emmeryn in confusion and started following the path of their prince reluctantly.

"No" The voice of the Exalt stopped the armor covered man, surprising him. "Let him go visit his little lover. And give them whatever they want if their requests are appropriate, this may be the last time he has the opportunity to enjoy his position in the royal family of Ylisse"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cold, wet stone. The rough sensation against his burning cheek made Robin shiver violently. Yes, the guards had hit and threatened him, but the white haired tactician wouldn't react and give them a reason to humiliate him more.

Suddenly, a loud chuckle arrived to his ears from behind, filling him and his shared cell with a disgusting sensation. When a couple of guards had thrown him into the castle dungeons, Robin just dragged himself to a corner, waiting for somebody to give him a sentence for his lustful sins. With the shadows and his own thoughts playing tricks on his mind, the tactician had not noticed his companion.

"What an interesting guy we have here. Tell me, have we met?" The stranger's deep voice sounded like it came directly from the entrails of the stone in the walls. Robin observed his surroundings, trying to find the mysterious man by the origin of his voice but the acoustic of the small room wouldn't help. Another chuckle.

Robbin stretched slightly in the corner and got up as carefully as he could but his leather boot moved some pebbles along the ground, revealing his position. Before he even expected it a cold hand was tightened around his neck, impeding the air to pass through his dry throat to his lungs, depriving the pair of organs of precious air.

Robin hit his aggressor uselessly with both arms, earning a kick on his leg and a furious groan.

"You… you can't do this to… to me" The tactician panted between several choke groans. Luckily, the stranger loosed his large fingers around Robin's neck, the enough to permit the white haired man to pull some air back to his agitated chest. "I… I am the tactician of the Ylissean guard. My clothes prove it! Stay away!" Robin breathed with confidence. His voice was so firm that he could have made the strictest soldier doubt but his attacker laughed at him again.

"Hm, so you claim to be a tactician and 'prove' it with your expensive clothes. Let's see what do you do without 'em, little boy!" Those last, pejorative words resounded in the humid room at the same time that a harmful hand grabbed the collar of Robin's tunic and pulled it down, ripping the delicate clothe and the blouse beneath it

The tactician's pale skin was still marked scarlet by Chrom's mouth, fortunately, the light of the torches placed outside the cell wasn't enough to reveal this. The white haired man gasped slightly. In the last hours his entire life -or at least what he remembered- had been ruined and his feelings began destroying him.

"You aren't a tactician anymore, right?"

Robin felt that phrase as stabs on his ears. His mouth opened in a gesture of protest, waiting for an astute answer that never arrived. Instead of a sentence, a sob scared his chest.

"You're weak as a woman… maybe I can use you as one too" The strange man said, exhaling some fetid breath on Robin face, repulsing him with the odor and his words. A hand grabbed his shoulder, throwing him on the ground. The tactician's face collided with rough stone as he felt his trousers being taken away.

_Forgive me, Chrom._


	3. Chapter 3

_Forgive me, Chrom._

"Open that door! It's an order!"

When he heard that voice, Robin made an attempt to lift his body from the rough floor but the man running an obscene hand along his bare side pinned him down again with his massive body.

"What do you think- Aghhh!" The attacker cried as the wooden door opened and let the torches of the narrow corridor throw its red light at the man's vulnerable eyes. Saved from the sharp brightness, Robin flipped himself over quickly and punched his aggressor's jaw in the act. During a second, the tactician was able to make out the face of the man that, a few minutes ago, was willing to _use_ him.

His greasy long hair was tied with a strip of leather on the back of his head, keeping it apart from his wrinkled face. Aside from the long lines anchored to his face like an old tree's roots, his skin was also covered with a slight net of scars. With the light of the corridor, these marks could be seen on his chest and arms as well.

Robin had been locked with a barbarian.

The white haired man crawled under the old man until his back collided with the opposite wall and a pair of warm and strong arms embraced his trembling shoulders.

"Robin! Are you all right? Did this bastard do something to you?" Chrom asked as he took his own cape to cover his lover. The tactician shook his head slowly and sighed with relief. The lord, having noticed Robin's ripped clothes, gave an angered gaze to the blinded man and drew his sword towards his neck. The barbarian tossed his head to the side, but the cold metal of Chrom's weapon remained kissing his knoobly skin like a promise.

"Ugh, it's such a pity that you just arrived, the boy and I were having fun together…" The old man said, making an effort to keep the Prince's thoughts from his neck but his words angered Chrom more. Robin raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene. Didn't the barbarian know he was talking to Chrom, the Prince of Ylisse? The tactician groaned slightly as he surprised himself calling his friend that.

The bluenette, still looking at the man, tightened his hand around the Falchion's cold hilt. "_The boy_ is mine, stay away from him" The barbarian would have gasped in confusion but before he had the chance to, the edge of Chrom's sword went through his fibrous neck in a single blow.

"Price Chrom? He was a-" A soldier inquired but the volume of his voice dropped eventually as the bluenette laid the fire in his eyes on the armor-covered man.

Chrom cleaned the dark blood from his blade with his sleeve and put the Falchion away as he turned back, ignoring the silent corpse he had left on the ground. He kneeled in front of Robin and rested his head on the tactician's neck, smearing a few drops of thick red liquid on his cheek. "I… I am sorry Robin". Several, lasting moments of silence passed before the white haired man felt the Prince lifting his weakened body from the ground and taking him outside the cell, a soldier giving them disapproval look.

Unlike Robin expected, they didn't head to the exit of the narrow corridor but to another room. It was still a cell, but clearer and more lighted than the preceding one. The room was equipped a bed and the door had a small window with bars on it that faced the corridor. Chrom walked inside and laid the tactician on the bed carefully, like holding a delicate and dying flower. After closing the door, the swordsman lay down next to Robin and laced and arm around his waist.

"Chrom! S… stop!" The white haired man cried as he tried to push the lord away but his weak arms couldn't move his muscular body.

"Robin, I'm sorry. This was my fault." Chrom sighed as he tightened his arm around the thinner man's waist possessively. Robin separated his lips slightly but when he was going to answer a feminine voice coming from the corridor sealed his mouth.

"Captain Chrom, your sister orders you to stay away from the dungeons. Stalh is coming to guard Robin."

The Prince let out a groan with frustration and caressed Robin's hair softly, passing the white locks that had always fascinated him between his fingers. Since the night before, despite what happened, Chrom hadn't stopped thinking about touching the tactician again, watch his body, devour him all, make him beg and moan with desperation.

"Robin, I must go but I promise, I promise that you will be safe now. You should sleep now, it's almost morning." Chrom said as he got up and bent to kiss the white haired man's forehead steadily, as if he wanted to stay attached to the tactician forever. "And remember that I love you."

Robin swallowed with some difficult as his eyes widened. Considering their situation he wasn't expecting a loud confession like Chrom's but he hadn't fallen in love with the bluenette because of his discretion.

"Chrom… I lo…" The tactician murmured softly. He desired to give the Prince everything those words meant and more but their feelings had already caused many problems. "Just… just go away"

The astonished Prince frowned at him as he took a clumsy step back, the confusion kept his body frozen and tied his senses. _Doesn't… doesn't Robin love me too? _Chrom tried to find an explanation of Robin's words but an intense feeling of guilt blocked his thoughts.

"Captain Chrom!"

The lord turned to the door again and buried his face in one of his gloved hands, hiding the specter of some tears forming in his eyes. His heart hit his chest rapidly with anguish as if it was alive and tried to run back to his love. Gods, the bluenette wished to stay with Robin forever to protect and love him; make all his promises true. But this hope seemed to be more like a forgotten dream now. _Just go away_. That was what Robin said, wasn't it? Was the tactician rejecting Chrom's feelings? The Prince would understand; they had hurt the white haired man much more than he could have imagined…

The Falchion's wielder thought that reminding Robin how much he meant to the Captain of the Shepherds would help him to have hope and believe in Chrom. It's pleasant to hear somebody say that, and know that they still care about you, but the idea of a lack of similar response from the tactician did never cross by the lord's mind. He just humiliated himself.

Robin stared at Chrom as he slammed the door shut behind him walked away through the corridor. When his slender shadow disappeared on the gray stone, Robin relaxed his tense body on the bed and cuddled under the Prince's cape perceiving a shred of Chrom's essence. Sweat, leather and grass.

A sob escaped his chest, shaking his entire body and the torches turned into a blurry red stain in his sight. A tear flowed from his eye, followed by a dozen more that invaded his cheeks and wetted the pale skin. The white haired man rubbed his face against his palms to remove the salty water but more occupied its place. Why did it hurt? Weren't his actions done to protect Chrom? Yes, because he loved the Prince. He loved his smile. His charm. The things his taller and strong could make Robin feel. If it was made for love, why did it feel so wrong?

He didn't know loving would be so hard.


	4. The Fell Dragon?

**_[SPOILERS AHEAD]_**

**_Sorry for the wait, I needed to figure out how to explain some stuff and fill some plot holes. Leave a complain, suggestion, opinion, etc, etc, in the review, it helps a lot! If you see any mistake or typo comment it or send me a PM so I can update it, I'll also give you a cookie. I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, they all belong to Nintendo. This is explicit BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy so if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy! _**

–-

Robin sighed and buried his face in Chrom's cape with a sob, feeling his exhausted muscles finally relaxing. After all, he hadn't slept all night long and dawn was almost there. He had never felt so mentally weak in his whole life. As the tactician of the Shepherds, Robin had to be tenacious for his team, his friends, his prince… but for himself. He just realized he was without the others, just as if he had never been nothing more than a man lost in that field. He shivered. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet that, despite his feelings of regret and the light of the torches, the tactician closed his eyes and his breath became slow and light. By the time a tall man entered the room, the albino was already sleeping.

—-

_"Chrom, we have to do something." A flash of light. "What do you propose we do?" The grave voice resounds in my aching head with a warm sensation. "I… I dunno" A slight gasp of relief. "I see you are awake now" That voice again… it makes me feel so safe. "Hey there". What's happening? Too much for my head, it aches, I can't see anything._

_"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know" Finally, I can focus my sight and the first thing I notice is a pair of kind eyes observing me. Chrom. How do I know his name? I can't even remember mine; actually my mind is completely empty and nothing but that name and the pair of dark blue orbs looking at me occupies my thoughts._

_"Give me your hand" The blue haired man says as he holds out his gloved hand. I hesitate for a couple of seconds but the feeling of my back lying on the hard ground makes me obey and I place my hand on his. Chrom pulls me up but my body complains as I totter a little. The bluenette holds my hand tighter and grabs my hip with a smile, helping me to keep my balance. I can feel my face going pink and my waist on fire. I know it's time to pull back but I want to stay like this forever, with those blue orbs staring at me and that perfect pair of lips smiling just for me. Chrom. I need him._

_—-_

"Robin? Robin!" The tactician sat up upon hearing his name. He was panting and a layer of pearled sweat coated his pale skin. It was a dream, a dream of his first memory.

"Robin, are you awake?" The white haired man looked around, taking the Prince's cap from him carefully. The silhouette of a young man approached to him.

"Stahl? W…What are you doing here?" The tactician asked as he blinked slowly, trying to ignore his headache.

"I'm here to guard you; Emmeryn has forbidden Chrom to come to see you. I heard about what happened from the soldiers, I'm so sorry… But I'm still your friend, never doubt that, Robin" The brunette claimed, grinning as ever.

Robin gulped and his head fell again over the worn out pieces of cloth and old strap that could hardly attempt to be called a bed. Through the hole in the wall that mimicked a window a strengthless ray of light poured into the room like steam, the albino was not able to say wether it was past of before midday. His opaque brown eyes twitched as a loud growl emerged from his entrails, accompanied by a sharp pain in both his stomach and lower back. The last time he had eaten was the day before, when he bit an apple absently while studying a couple of antique maps of Plegia.

Upon the sound, Stahl's eyes widened, he seemed to have remembered something. The brown haired man unglued his back from the rock of the wall and walked to a corner of the chamber, where he grabbed a fabric bag. Robin watched the young soldier pull and curse the knot that sealed it until the lump gave in. Under the rough fabric, a piece of bread with something inside was hidden.

Stahl stared and sighed at the food before handing it to Robin, his lips drew a smile. "The food here in the cells is terrible, I don't know how can somebody enjoy that, so I brought you this" and as if he had read the tactician's mind, he added "Twilight is about to be". Robin was speechless, his throat clenching when the rider placed the bag on his trembling hands. The white haired man removed the fabric. In fact, what was inside was a bread with roast fish and a crystal container with cream inside.

Robin stared at the food and then at Stahl. "Stahl… thank you" he sighed. Stalh smiled. There was no need to say it, the tactician poured the cream inside the bread, dressing the fish white with it. He took the aliment into his mouth and ripped off a massive portion.

The cream was slightly bitter, but together with the bread and the natural yet few oil of the fish it was delectable. Or maybe it was the vacuum that his stomach had turned into. Nevertheless, the only thing that revealed the past presence of the bread in there was a group of crumbs left on his clothes.

Robin, supported by the edges of the bed, stood up and stretched. His toes curling as they touched the cold rough ground. The tactician's lungs expelled some air into sigh, he missed his leather boots, which had been taken away when he entered the dungeons. He looked at his comrade, the words 'Thank you' already rolling out of his mouth, but the usual frown in Stahl's face made him swallow them back. The brunette would do that gesture only when he was in deep thought.

The tactician focused his eye on him. "Stahl, what's going on?" he said, analysing both his physical and verbal response. At first, the soldier hesitated "I um… I was trying to remember" he inhaled longly before resuming his response: "And one, maybe two years ago, Emmeryn attempted to remove some statues from the Ylisse regulations" Robin's eyebrows lifted slightly at the mention of that document. According to the Ylissean people, Naga herself had pronounced said rules to maintain peace in her lands and Ylisse had followed them for centuries. One of them was…

"The situation was confusing for many of us since between those which she tried to remove was, well, sodomy…" Sodomy… Robin's face heated up, aware of the action he had performed the night before, but he recovered his composure immediately. Robin understood why his friend seemed so concerned. Despite the multiple rock edges coming out of the ground like thistles, the albino began walking in circles around the small room, his tactician side working. He thought the reaction to his case had been strangely excessive. And the information he had just received confirmed his suspects that that there was something hidden, something that would explain the real cause of his detention.

Stahl's voice interrupted his reflexion "Um… Robin?" Said tactician lifted his gaze from the ground to the brunette, his soft white locks waved at the movement of his head. For some reason, the cavalier seemed worried. "I didn't want to tell you but…" the rider sighed. Robin's heart started beating faster. "Your trial has been programmed for tomorrow's morning" The tactician's heart contracted. From that moment on, he wasn't able to rest.

– -

Emmeryn was sitting in her room, in front of a mirror. Her long tunic flowing to the floor, its silk caressing her delicate skin softly. A young maid was brushing her blond hair, the bristles of the hairbrush swimming in her perfect curls. She had such a peaceful face that anyone could have said she was sleeping. Or dead. The daily ritual stayed unaltered, until somebody knocked the door. The Exalt's eyes opened and the maid interrupted her work in order to open. When the door slid without a single creak, a familiar face appeared behind.

One of her closer counsellors, a hairless old man but he had given his advise to the Exalt more times than the number of wrinkles printed on his face. Emmeryn smiled to the maid and lifted her hand, indicating she could depart.

Once they were alone and the old man sat on a wooden chair next to Emmeryn, he began talking. "Emmeryn" his age might had given him a weak appearance but his voice came out bearing as much strength as the trot of a young racehorse. "Those close to you know that you tried to change the rules related to the sin of sodomy, exactly two years ago, but I suggested otherwise order to preserve Ylisse's tradition. Thus, any alterations were maid. Even though said rules would not be as strict as in the past". The adviser took a moment to clear his throat, Emmeryn stayed as calmed as if her hair was still being brushed. "Why did you order the tactician of the Shepherds to be arrested?"

Emmeryn shifted on her seat and closed her eyes. A tear alone creeped down her pale cheek. "Ever since I was a child, I have had dreams that spoke future words to me, you know that" her lips trembled but her voice was as clear as her eyes. "I knew it before my parents died, and several weeks before Robin was found by Chrom, he had already been in my dreams".

The adviser did not make a single comment, knowing that Emmeryn would continue. "Tomorow, I need you to be the judge in the trial… and order Robin to be executed" she opened her tearing eyes. "I have seen the Fell Dragon, reborn".

The old man's eyes widened and his wrinkles deepened. His voice seemed to have accumulated exhaustion over all those years and liberated tin that instant: The words dragged out of his aged throat. "Grima, the Fell Dragon".

Emmeryn nodded "This was the only chance I would have to.. kill him without more complications" The Exalt breathed in a laboured way. "I saw his dark flames inside him. Inside Robin"


End file.
